m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Uesugi Clan
The Uesugi Clan are an established faction military and trade faction in the North. To date the Uesugi Clan operate one of the largest trading networks and the last remaining major market and chest shop. The Uesugi Clan have constructed major infrastructure projects to aide the growth of their trade and fuel future territorial expansion. Pre-Server "History" The Sengoku period of Japan has yet to end. No great force has united the clans of Japan. In the North The Uesugi, Takeda, and Hojo clans vie for control of the Kanto region. In the 1530s the Uesugi of Echigo province facing pressure from both Takeda and Hojo expansion in the reunited with the lesser branch of the house, the Ōgigayatsu Uesugi. A vassal of the Uesugi, Nagao Kagetora, was adopted into the Uesugi clan and demonstrated himself in campaigns against the Hojo. The newly adopted Uesugi Kenshin united the clans and fought a series of campaigns, eventually crushing the Hojo and annexing the Kanto region. A bitter stalemate developed between Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen and the disputed border remains to this day. The clans now expand their horizons and look over the oceans for new sources of power to alter the balance of power. As daimyo began looking outside of Japan for resources to alter the balance of power, colonies were dispatched across the sea to enrich and empower their overlords. By the mid 1550 the burgeoning Uesugi dynasty established by Kenshin intermarried with the surviving Hojo clan and the Hojo Uesugi became a lesser vassal of their conquering overlords. Seeing an opportunity to regain some of their clan's honor and ancient glory, the Hojo Uesugi dedicated themselves to colonial efforts. On a sacred mountain overlooking the sea, the Hojo Uesugi have founded their new power base and begun to transform the land. The Uesugi in this new world have fused the religious, commercial, and architectural heritage of their mighty ancestors and begun to shape the land around them. Architecture The Gaijin and Nanban or "Foreigner" and "Barbarian" peoples of the new world have many works of stone and wood, but alone on the known realm the Uesugi build in a traditional Japanese/oriental style. For inspiration we draw heavily from this excellent Site: http://www.jcastle.info/ Medieval factions are a dime a dozen, but the Uesugi Clan structures are unmistakable wherever they are found. Trading The Uesugi Clan's trade network has been operating since September 2012, bringing retail and wholesale goods to Serveria. The flagship Uesugi Grand Market remains the servers largest and sole remaining active market and chest shop and our custom enchanting services can barely keep stock on the shelves. For information on Inventory and Prices please see: http://www.minecraftcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?241-Uesugi-Grand-Market Military The Samurai and Ashigaru of the Uesugi Clan are ever at the ready. Although a smaller faction, the Uesugi Clan have excellent communication and organizational structure along with vast quantities for resources stock piled for military use. The Uesugi Clan have been involved in two majors wars: The Northman War of Hilarity The War of Belkan Aggression/The Cake Crusade Major Battles Fought: Siege of Evendusk Keep (Commanded by Taisho Malefrics) Recruitment The Uesugi Clan is actively seeking new members to grow their power in this new land. The standards of the clan, however, will not be relaxed for the mirage of power that numbers bring. Please see: http://www.minecraftcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?67-The-Uesugi-Clan